1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pumps and more particularly to a device configured to boost the pressure of incoming fluid, wherein the device is powered by a portion of the incoming fluid to boost the pressure of the outgoing fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increased fluid pressure is desirable in many different applications. For instance, many devices are installed on the end of a garden hose for increasing the pressure of the outgoing water. In most instances, such devices merely streamline the outgoing fluid, which gives the user the sense the fluid pressure is more powerful, when in reality the pressure is not boosted/increased at all.
In order to truly increase the fluid pressure, pumps are typically used. Pumps are well known devices which typically use mechanical action to boost fluid pressure. Pumps generally require a power source for driving the mechanical action of the pump. For instance, many pumps are manually actuated to use energy expended by a user for driving the pump. Other pumps may be driven by other means, such as electricity, gas or wind power.
Although conventional pumps may be useful for boosting the pressure of a fluid, conventional pumps suffer from several deficiencies. One deficiency is that the pumps are complex devices which are costly to manufacture and operate. Furthermore, operation of the pump may have a detrimental effect on the environment, as the fuel used to power the pump may generate environmentally harmful emissions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved pressure boosting device that operates in a more cost effective manner and that is more environmentally friendly.